Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Os marotos procuram um último feitiço para concluir o mapa do maroto. No meio de enormes pesquisas na biblioteca e em livros proibidos eles ainda têm que arranjar tempo para serem marotos.
1. Chapter 1

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" 

"Os senhores Pontas, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho tê o orgulho de apresentar o Mapa do Maroto."

O mapa de uma enorme construção se abriu diante de nossos olhos. Não pude evitar encarar meus amigos contente.

"Deu certo!" Ouvi Pedrinho guinchar animado ao meu lado.

"Só falta um detalhe." Eu disse solenemente. "Não basta apenas deixarmos nossos nomes aqui. Precisamos deixar um peaço de nós nesse pergaminho, caros amigos."

"E como você sugere que façamos isso?" Remus perguntou.

"Nós somos bruxos ou o quê?" Eu disse indignado. "Existem vários feitiços para isso... Como você acha que foram feitos aqueles quadros na sala do diretor?"

"Mas deve ser complicado." Remus respondeu.

"Esse mapa nã vai ficar pronto até conseguirmos o feitiço. Eu faço questão de deixar um pedaço do meu eu de dezesseis anos aqui... Caso contrário qual será a graça de passar isso pro meu filho? Eu provavelmente vou ser um homem responsável até lá e preciso deixar diversão para ele... não chateação."

"E quem disse que ese mapa vai ficar com o SEU filho, Pontas?" Sirius se pronunciou pela primeira vez. "Aliás, quem disse ue você vai ter um filho? Pode muito bem ser vários... Ou então apenas uma garotinha."

"Menos, Almofadinhas. De qualquer maneira, esse mapa vai ser um legado para todos os nossos futuros filhos e filhas, seria bom se eles soubessem como os pais deles eram em Hogwarts..." Eu disse e passei a encarar meus amigos com um brilho insano nos olhos.

Talvez não insano, mas com um pedacinho me minha genialidade, que era um puco louca, de acordo com um certa monitora ruiva.

"Certo, Pontas." Remus disse resumindo os pensamentos dos outros dois.

"Está combinado, meus amigos. Logo, logo o mapa do maroto vai estar completo." Dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos e saí da sala precisa, seguido por eles.

* * *

**N/A:** Introduçãozinha básica. Antes de continuar eu quero saber como eu devo focar ess fic:

a-) Só do POV do Tiago, e só o romance dele com a Lily

b-) Só do POV do Tiago com outros romances e quais (ex: Sirius/OC, Remus/Tonks, Remus/OC)

c-) POV de todos os marotos e romance só T/L

d-) POV de todos os marotos e outros romances e quais (ex: Sirius/OC, Remus/Tonks, Remus/OC)

Essa é uma fic democrática... e eu só vou atualizar depois de pelo menos cinco reviews, então façam propaganda hehehehehe xD

Dêem, seus votos, quanto antes votarem mais rápido atualizo.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois daquela idéia um tantinho quanto absurda de Tiago que acabra de sair possivelmente achando que estávamos atrás dele. Suspirando lancei um olhar cansado para Sirius e Pedro que me encaravam como dois pontos de interrogação."Nós temos que tirar essa idéia da cabeça dele." Sirius disse sério. "Eu não quero perder nenhum pedaço de mim, sou perfeito assim mesmo." Não pude deixar de sorrir.  
"Ele não vai tirar essa idéia da cabeça, Almofadinhas, você sabe." Pedro resumiu meu pensamento.  
"É... Eu também não gosto dessa idéia, é magia avançadíssima." Eu disse e Sirius abriu um sorriso.  
"A animagia também é... E nós conseguimos. Isso deve ser mais difícil não"  
"Achei que você não queria deixar um pedaço de você no mapa." Eu arregalei os olhos.  
"Bem, eu realmente não quero. Mas seria interessante saber como fazer isso um dia né? Quem sabe não possa ser útil"  
"Você só quer provar que pode, não é?" Eu sorri. Se haviam pessoas naquela escola que poderiam fazer isso éramos nós.  
"Você entendeu. Nós não precisamos fazer. Assim ficamos felizes e deixamos Tiago feliz." Eu revirei os olhos, mas ainda rindo. "É uma grande prova de amizade"  
"Está certo, Almofadinhas. Vamos, vamos logo, antes que ele estranhe."

* * *

Nós chegamos ao salão comunal da Grifinória pouco depois de um Tiago que nos esperava meio irritado, mas ainda assim feliz. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa com alguns livros em cima dela e nos olhando de um modo a indicar que deveríamos nos sentar ali.  
"Aonde estavam?" Ele inquiriu quando nos sentamos.  
"Você correu na frente, nós viemos em outro ritmo." Ouvi Sirius dizer e ser acompanhado de murmúrios de concordância meus e de Pedro.  
"De qualquer maneira, aacho que podemos começar por estes livros." Tiago disse jogando um livro para cada um de nós e ele próprio abrindo outro.  
Observei a capa do livro que ele jogara para mim. "Magia Avançada" Não havia nem mesmo o nome do autor, apenas um pequeno brasão que não pude distinguir num canto, o que me levou a crer que o livro era um coletânea de encantamentos antigos. Não era segredo para ninguém que a Biblioteca de Hogwarts era cheia desses volumes. Pelo menos não para quem lera "Hogwarts, uma história" como eu.  
Abri cuidadosamente o livro e observei que era feito de pergaminhos antigos e por alguns instantes me senti emocionado por poder ler um destes raros volumes.  
"Tiago, como conseguiu isso?" perguntei.  
"Mamãe e papai. Eles acham que é para um trabalho de Feitiços.  
"Como? Mas estes livros costumam estar na biblioteca de Hogwarts"  
"Não estes." Tiago levantou os olhos me olhando divertido. "São livros da família, passam de geração em geração de Potter desde o início da família e reúne cada feitiço já inventado por um membro da família." Ele bateu nos outros dois volumes restantes com orgulho. Não pude deixar de me espantar.  
"Parecem muitos feitiços." eu disse.  
"E são. O nome Potter é bem recente, apenas uns quinhentos anos, mas a família é bem mais antiga que isso." Ele sorriu.  
"E se não acharmos nada aqui?" perguntou Sirius que estava anotando alguma coisa em um pergaminho.  
"Neste caso passamos para a biblioteca." Tiago disse simplesmente. "Podemos usar a capa e nos revesar nas pesquisas. O que anotou aí, Sirius"  
"Bem... uma pequena azaração para usarmos no Seboso." Tiago aregalou os olhos.  
"Qual"  
"Invisivus" Sirius respondeu.  
"E como pretende usar isso nele"  
"Bem, cansei de ter que fazer com que ele levitasse para mostrarmos aquela roupa de baixo nojenta dele. Pensei em mirar nas roupas." Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto de Tiago, e foi logo desfeito quando o buraco do retrato abriu. Nenhum de nós precisou olhar para saber que quem entrara fora Lilían Evans.  
"Respira fundo, Pontas." Sirius disse.  
"Ela estava com aquele... Eu vi... Eu vi a cabeça idiota daquele Lufino"  
"De quem você está falando?" Eu perguntei.  
"Amos Diggory." Tiago cuspiu o nome. "Ela chegou com ele e toda sorridente. Eu seria capaz de"  
"Eu achei que tinha desistido da Evans, Pontas." Sirius disse.  
"Eu desisiti. Mas não quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar feliz ao vê-la com aquele Lufa-Lufa imbecil." Tiago se levantou e passou correndo pelo buraco do retrato. Nenhum de nós se atreveu a ir atrás dele.

* * *

Quando acordamos no dia seguinte, Tiago estava bufando sentado em sua cama. Já estava vestido para as aulas, parecia que havia se esquecido que era domingo. Sirius foi quem deu voz aos meus pensamentos.  
"Tiago, cara, hoje é domingo. Pra que o uniforme"  
"Domingo!" Ele bufou de novo e pegou roupas em seu malão para se trocar."Domingo... Domingo, ele disse." E saiu resmungando para o banheiro.  
"O que aconteceu com ele?" Pedro perguntou.  
Dei de ombros e peguei minhas coisas para que eu mesmo pudesse trocar de roupas e ir tomar café. Tiago passou por mim ainda bufando e novamente se sentou em sua cama, agora já vestido para o domingo.  
Quando voltei, Sirius estava com a camisa enfiada pela metade olhando alguma coisa espantosa. Me virei para ver Tiago que agora pulava feliz e cantarolava pleo quarto enquanto procurava alguma coisa.  
"O que foi, Tiago?" Euu perguntei.  
"Dica quente. Preciso ir à Hogsmeade. Alguém mais quer ir"  
"Eu vou." Sirius disse terminando de enfiar a camisa. "Dica quente sobre o quê"  
"Sobre nossa pesquisa." Tiago disse passando a capa de invisibilidade por cima de si mesmo, deixando a mostra apenas a cabeça flutuante.  
"Tiago, e ontem à noite?" Eu perguntei.  
"Ontem à noite?" Ele fechou a cara. "Não me lembre daquela idiota." Ele disse e desapareceu totalmente.  
Vimos a porta se abrir e Sirius me olhou como se pedisse desculpas, antes de sair seguindo o barulho leve dos passos de Tiago. Eu me virei para falar alguma coisa com Pedro, mas ele havia pego no sono novamente. Suspirei e dei de ombros, pegando um dos livros de Tiago para continuar a ler durante o dia.

**N/A:** Quem disse que eu espero ter 5 reviews... Bem na enquete a que ganhou foi a letra c-) POV de todos os marotos e romanca L/T, ou foi o que eu entendi... Agradecimentos pra **Mylla Evans **(Sim você foi a primeira...)**, Carol Sayuri Evans**(é pra comentar por favor... uma autora sem coments naum é nada.)**, Ártemis **(obrigada pelo review, é sempre bom) e **Mah Clarinha **(Gostou desse capítulo?)

O próximo vai ser o POV do Sirius, o cachorrão.


	3. Chapter 3

Era só o que me faltava. Além de ter que agüentar um Tiago um tanto quanto irritado enquanto percorríamos o caminho que nos levaria de volta a Hogwarts, agora isso. Bem, acho mais fácil explicar primeiro por que ele estava irritado enquanto voltávamos. 

Nós havíamos ido a Hogsmeade por que alguma fonte secreta e desconhecida de Tiago havia nos afirmado que o Slug, nosso querido mestre de Poções, estava bebendo no Cabeça de Javali. Bem, sendo Slughorn quem era, e misturando com bebidas, Tiago concluiu que poderíamos tirar algum proveito do professor e conseguir alguma informção para nossa tão difamada pesquisa.

Slug até gostava de Tiago, tendo chamado ele para fazer parte do Slug Club, mas ainda assim não poderíamos dizer que Tiago era um de seus alunos favoritos. E eu, bem, apesar de vir de uma família consideravelmente importante, tinha acabado de fugir de casa e não era exatamente brilhante em poções. Por isso podemos dizer que a reação do professor não foi tão intensa quanto Tiago esperava.

Depois de alguns foras, tudo que conseguimos arrancar dele foi uma coisa desconexa como: "Não, nunca mais vou ensinar uma coisa desse gênero." e "Não, vocês não precisam de horcruxes, é outra coisa, então sejam bonzinhos e não me perturbem, sim." Eu pessoalmente achei ótimas informaçãoes e tentei dizer isso a Tiago, mas ele estava irritado. Parece que aquela era sua mais nova obsessão, ocupando o lugar da Evans. Ou era o que eu pensava até que demos de cara com a ruiva ao passar pelo espelho.

"Posso saber aonde estavam?" A ruiva perguntou inquisitivamente. Eu apenas suspirei e antes que pudesse inventar uma desculpa interessante, Tiago me interrompeu.

"Não acho que seja da sua conta, EVANS." Ele praticamente gritou o sobrenome dela.

"Que bom que sabe meu nome, POTTER." Ela respondeu no mesmo tom. "Vou ter que dar mais detenções a vocês dois?" Ela disse com muita raiva.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo!" Para minha surpresa Tiago disse irritado. Mas isso deixou Lilían ainda mais surpresa.

"O que pensa que vao fazer Potter?" Ela disse num fio de voz.

"Exatamente isso, ruiva. Vou contar exatamente o que vi. Pelo que sei naquele horário já havia batido o toque de recolher."

"Você não ousaria. Quem acreditaria?" Lilían tentava parecer segura, mas estava claramente com medo.

"Eu não sou um mentiroso, Evans. Por melhores que sejam suas opiniões ao meu respeito, você tem que admitir que eu não sou nenhum mentiroso." Eu pude jurar por alguns instantes que Lilían corou quando Tiago mencionou as palavras 'melhores' e 'opiniões'.

"Aquilo ontem, Potter. Não foi nada, sinceramente." Ela estava embaraçada.

"Você não me deve explicações, não é Evans?" Tiago cuspiu as palavras e sau batendo os pés.

Eu não pude fazer nada além de sacudir os ombros para uma Lilían um tanto quanto desapontada que Pontas deixara para trás e ir atrás do meu amigo, tentar entender todo aquele diálogo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, qual é Pontas?" Eu perguntei pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela tarde. Tiago apenas levantou os olhos do livro que lia e me lançou um olhar assassino. Suspirei e me voltei para minha própria edição dos livros de Magia Avançada dos Potter.

"Desiste, Almofadinhas." Ouvi Remus dizer. Novamente tirei os olhos do meu livro, para encarar o outro amigo.

"Ah, me diz que você não quer saber com o que o Pontas estava ameaçando a Evans?" Pude perceber que Tiago se mexeu incomodamente à menção da monitora.

"Bem..." Remus sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza que deve ser interessante saber. Mas não acho que eu deva ficar por aí querendo saber os segredos de ninguém." Ele tossiu debilmente antes de continuar."E de qualquer maneira Sirius, se o Tiago não quis contar ele deve ter algum ótimo motivo."

"Você tem razão, Remus." Tiago disse. "Foi uma baixaria, da parte dela, e eu não acho que é certo ficar comentando sobre isso por aí. Mesmo por que é minha arma contra ela."

"Você nunca parou pra pensar que é a palavra dela contra a sua? E quem vai duvidar da monitora perfeita certinha?" Eu não me segurei, e sussurrei rispidamente. "Vai querer pagar pra ver é?"

Tiago não disse nada. Apenas se levantou, pegando o livro que estava lendo e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Eu bem sabia que ele deveria estar indo para a Sala precisa, mas não quis ir atrás e dei de ombros quando Remus me olhou acusador.

Li o livro durante algum tempo, mas logo parei ao ver que já eram quase sete horas. Eu tinha um encontro com uma Corvinal às oito e, bem, Sirius Black precisa de uma tempinho pra si mesmo, mas de modo a chegar elegantemente atrasado. Me lavantei e subi para o dormitório, totalmente esquecido que havia brigado com meu melhor amigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabe, Rach..." Eu dizia com meu melhor ar sedutor. "Seus olhos são tão diferentes. parecem mudar de cor de acordo com a luz." A garota deu uma risadinha.

"É o que se chama reflexo, Sirius."

"Bem, eu sei, mas em você eles dão um toque especial."

Afastei uma das mechas do cabelo dela de cima de um dos olhos e estavam me inclinando para beijá-la quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo assustando a nós dois.

"Que dia..." Me interrompi quando vi Tiago parado na porta da sala segurando o 'protótipo' do mapa que havíamos criado.

"Preciso de você, Sirius." Ele me disse e fungou distraidamente, totalmente alheio da figura da pobre Rachel que havia ficado sem meus beijos. "Agora."

"Olha, eu estou no meio de uma coisa aqui. Não pode ser o Remus... ou o Peter." Eu disse.

"Já chamei eles. Preciso dos três." Ele fungou novamente.

"Posso saber por quê?" Eu disse já irritado e a ponto de perguntar se ele não queria visitar POmfrey devido às malditas fungadas.

"Projeto..."

"Mais uma vez essa maldita pesquisa, Pontas!" Eu cruzei os braços. "Fuique sabendo que eu não vou.

"Mas é do seu interesse."

"Não! O único realmente interessado é você! Eu tô pouco e fudendo pra essa porra de pesquisa, caralho!" Me espantei com a quantidade de palavrões que soltei naquela sentença, mas isso parecia vagamente importante na hora. O que eu mais queria era pular no pescoço do Tiago.

"Pois bem então. Vá se fuder você também." Ele disse e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Me recompus rapidamente e me virei sorrindo para a Corvinal que me encarava com uma expressão estraha. Me aproximei para retomar as coisas de onde havíamos parado, porém ela se esquivou com facilidade e falou.

"Sabe, Sirius... Não acho legal ficar no meio do projeto de vocês. Estudos são muito importantes e... uh... Acho que podemos deixar isso para amanhã..."

E assim ela saiu me deixando extremamente frustrado e com muita, mas muita, raiva do Tiago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** N/A:** **T**ou com vergonha do diálogo do Sirius com o Jamesito agora... Mas de qualuer maneira, eles sãoa dolescentes, não iam se "xingar educadamente".

Também estou extremamente desapontada. 36 hits no segundo capítulo e só DOIS comentários? Eu quero comentário nesse capítulo agora está bem?

Bjus


	4. Chapter 4

"Ora Pontas, já fazem dois dias que vocês não se falam." Remus falava com Tiago que olhava para ele com aquele habitual ar misterioso de quem sabe de alguma coisa que ninguém mais sabe. 

"Bem, eu não fui o idiota que me mandou ir me fuder."

"Você tem que convir que foi incoveniente, sabe muito bem como o Sirius presa os encontros dele."

Eu não pude deixar de pensa que Remus tinha razão... Mas Sirius também... E Tiago... Bem, todos eles tinham alguma razão. Mas eu ainda fiquei com o Pontas, afinal desde o dia da briga, O Sirius só andava com as meninas, Lily, Marlene, Emelina e Alice e eu tenho a nítida impressão que elas não vão com a minha cara.

Olhei para Sirius que no momento se encontrava sozinho com Marlene McKinnon, do outro lado do salão. De repente os dois se viraram em nossa direção. Marlene foi a primeira a desviar o olhar e disse qualquer coisa que fez Sirius rir, ela mesma rindo logo depois.

Eu tinha certeza que ela estava falando de mim... Eu tinha que descobrir. Pedi licença à Pontas e Aluado e fui me transfomar. Logo um ratinho passava desapercebido pelo salão comunal da Grifinória. me escondi atrás da poltrona de Sirius e fiquei ouvindo.

"Então ela disse, 'Cai fora Potter' e logo depois veio correndo para o quarto ficar rabiscando qualquer coisa num papel." Marlene falava com pequenas lágimas formadas ao lado do seus olhos.

"Você precisa ver o Tiago quando ela dá um fora nele. 'O que foi que eu fiz?' o pobrezinho não entende nada." Sirius respondeu ainda rindo.

"Bem, você tem que convir que nesse ponto vocês são muito parecidos." Marlene disse ficando séria de repente.

"McKinnon..." Sirius fechou a cara. "Não ouse me comparar com ele."

"Bem, Sirius, ele pelo menos não está mais saindo com toda e qualque garota de Hogwarts." Marlene fungou.

"E agora você diz que ele é mlhor que eu!" Sirius se levantou irritado.

"Não, você me entendeu errado." Marlene se levantou também. "Tudo o que eu disse é que ele pelo menos sabe o que quer e que está lutando por isso. Já você, não me leve a mal, somos amigos, bastante amigos, mas você parece que não sabe o que quer."

"Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero, McKinnon." Sirius cruzou os braços emburrado.

"E o que seria? Ser maior galinha da história de Hogwarts? Faça me um favor Sirius, eu achei que você tinha amdurecido, mas você parece que está pior..."

"Você que me comparou, e pior, me inferiorizou em relação ao Pontas!"

"Bem, Sirius, isso só me prova que você continua o mesmo crianção de sempre. Volte pros seus amigos, que eles te entendem melhor." E falando assim, Marlene subiu para o quarto pisando duro.

Sirius ficou parado com cara de quem não entendeu nada, o coitado não entendeu a Marlene. De repente, eu vi Sirius me encarando. Ainda tentei me esconder, mas antes que conseguisse entrar totalmente embaixo da poltrona, senti me puxarem pelo rabo.  
Sirius me observou atentamente e uma expressão de entendimento cruzou seu rosto. Ele me colocou no bolso, aonde eu fiquei sem me mexer, sacudindo dno escuro.

"Tiago, preciso falar com você." Sirius disse. Não ouvi a resposta de Tiago, mas Logo ouvi Sirius berrar. "Cala a boca, bosta, vem logo.

Ouvi os barulhos dos passos e voltei a balançar. de repente paramos e ouvi uma porta se fechando.

"Mandar o Rabicho me espionar, Potter, isso foi baixo!"

"Rabicho? Eu nem sei onde ele está, ele pediu licença, e eu achei que ele tinha ido até a cozinha."

"Você é muito cínico!" Sirius me pegou violentamente me machucando um pouco inclusive, e me esendeu na palma de sua mão para Tiago ver.

Tiago franziu a sobrancelha e encarou Sirius sério.

"Eu não sei o que ele estava fazendo lá."

"Não adianta fazer assim comigo. Eu sei que você está mentindo."

"Eu não estou mentindo, _Black_. Por que você acha que eu mandei o Rabicho lá?"

"Por que ele não faz nada que um de nós não peça." Sirius gritou. Por acasou ele esqueceu que eu estava ali?

"Bem, Sirius, pode até ser, mas ele ainda tem vontade própria." Oras, o que aqueles dois achavam. Se bem que... 'Eles até têm razão, eu nunca fiz nada que eles não tivessem me pedido, a não ser comer'.

"Claro que tem, mas nunca para espionar alguém." Sirius respondeu.

"Ora, por que não pergunta para ele, ao invés de ficar me enxendo a paciência?" Tiago cruzou os braços.

Sirius não disse nada apenas pegou a varinha e apontou para mim, logo me vi em minha forma humana deitado no chão. Me levantei e tirei as poeiras de minhas vestes, os dois me encarando com a mesma expressão inquisidora.

"Desembucha, Rabicho." Sirius falou.

"É, fala pra ele que EU não disse nada pra você." Tiago disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu, eu..." As palavras simplesmente não saiam.

"Fala, Rabicho!" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu... eu... eu..." Eu não poderia dizer pra eles o real motivo ou eles iriam me inferiorizar mais ainda. "Eu... Não entendo do que vocês estão falando!" E sem dizer mais nada me transformei em um rato novamente e saí correndo. A última coisa que ouvi foi o grito de um Sirius muito irritado.

"Quem te deu o direito de me espionar Potter!" E um aresposta de Tiago.

"Eu não fiz bosta nenhuma!"

E as vozes deles sumiram ao longe, ainda gritando.

* * *

**N/A: **Leitores, vocês realmente não querem fazer um autora feliz... Cade as reviews?

Mas tdo bem, eu vou continuar publicando assim, mesmo... hehehe

Bjus pra vcs.


	5. Chapter 5

No dia seguinte, o Sirius ainda estava puto comigo e mesmo depois de termos passado umas boas duas horas berrando na sala precisa, ele ainda achava que eu havia mandado o Rabicho espioná-lo. E eu ainda não entendia o que diabos o Rabicho estava fazendo espionando o Sirius e a Marlene.

Por falar nela, naquele dia ela tomou o café da manhã conosco. Eu suponho que tenha sido por que o Sirius estava com as outras meninas e ela ainda não estava feliz com ele. Ela chegou toda sem graça perguntando se poderia sentar-se conosco.

Conosco aliás, leia-se eu e o Aluado, por que não havia nem sinal do Rabicho também. Ele deveria estar muito envergonhado pela sacanagem que fez comigo na noite anterior. Se eu pegasse aquele rato eu seria capaz de torcer o pescocinho gordo dele.

Continuando, Marlene se sentou conosco e foi nossa companhia pelo resto do dia. Ela é uma garota simpática, me ajudou com a... Com aquela idiota o natal passado. Se arrependimento matasse. Nunca mais compro nada tão caro para uma garota. E o pior é que ela nem sabe que fui eu, por que se soubesse... Não, não pense mais naquela garota.

Voltando ao assunto Marlene. Ela passou o dia inteiro andando comigo e o Aluado, fez umas gracinhas, nos deu uma cutucada para estudar. Umas cutucadas agradáveis. Era uma excelente companhia. Só que chegou uma hora que eu queria continuar a pesquisa. Mas eu não podia dizer nada a ela e também não queria magoá-la.

"Marlene, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei. "Por que não está andando com as meninas?" Ela me olhou triste.

"Olha, se importa se eu não te dizer?"

"Não... É só que é estranho."

"Tão estranho quanto o Sirius andar com as meninas..." Ela me olhou desconfiada. "Por que vocês dois brigaram?"

"Por que você acha que nós dois brigamos? Pode ter sido..." Mas ela me interrompeu.

"Tiago, eu sou colega de você há quase sete anos. E nunca vi o Sirius brigar com o Remus ou com o Pedro... Agora, é semre assim. Quando vocês brigam um de vocês sempre vai ficar conosco."

"E uma de vocês sempre vem pra cá." Remus apontou. "Durante a última briga, a Lily passou uma semana comigo, com o Sirius e com o Peter."

"Isso por que aquela garota é uma idiota." Eu resmunguei.

"Eu ouvi bem?" Marlene arregalou os olhos. "Tiago, você acabou de chamar a Lily de idiota?"

"Pois é o que ela é?" Não pude deixar de levantar o tom da minha voz e sorrir satisfeito ao ver que ELA me olhou desconcertada. "Uma idiota que não enxerga a verdade nem que esta dance nua na frente dela." Eu abaixei a minha voz, e só Remus e Marlene ouviram.

"O que levou à esta brusca mudança de opinião?" A garota me perguntou. Eu fechei a cara. Pensando rapidamente, achei um álibi para continuar minhas pesquisas e tirar ELA da minha cabeça. Me levantei irritado e disse.

"Não quero falar. Me dêem licença sim?" E saí rapidamente dando passos duros e barulhentos, que acabaram por atrair mais atenções do que eu realmente queria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mais uma noite de sono perdida...' Eu pensei eunquanto fechava a porta da sala precsa atás de mim. Me apoiei na porta e esfreguei os alhos para continuar acordado. 'Bosta, esqueci a capa.'

"Procurando isto, Potter?" Uma voz feminina saiu das paredes. Uma voz que me fez ficar a maior parte da noite acordado tentando ver se esquecia dela e que me perseguia.

"Quem te deu minha capa, Evans?" Eu sibilei.

"Sirius." A garota tirou a capa me encarando de um modo que eu nunca a havia visto me encarar antes. Uma certa curiosidade, e algo mais que eu não soube explicar. Aquilo me desarmou totalmente por alguns instantes, mas eu logo me recuperei.

"Mas é um cachorro mesmo..." Resmunguei. "O que quer?"

"Eu não fiquei a noite toda esperando você terminar o que quer que estivesse fazendo aí dentro, com quem quer que estivesse fazendo, pra ouvir você sendo educado comigo." Ela disse irônica.

"Não tem ninguém." Eu interrompi.

"Como?" Ela arregalou os olhos. 'Encantadora' eu pensei e sacudi de leve para espantar o pensamento.

"Agora além de falsa..." Eu frisei bem o adjetivo. "... ficou surda também?"

"É exatamente sobre isso que eu vim falar. Você não pode ficar por aí falando mal de mim, Potter."

"O quê? Vai me proibir de falar?"

"Não é isso..." Ela cruzu os braços e mordeu os lábios. Desisti de não pensar o quão encantadora ela era, mas por outro lado comecei a pensar nos outros adjetivos. 'Falsa, ordinária, cega...' Eu ia repetindo mentalmente. "Eu quero me explicar pra você, Potter."

"Você não tem que me explicar nada, Evans. Você mesma disse isso, e eu sei exatamente o que eu vi!"

"Saba nada. Você tirou conclusões precipitadas."

"Tirei? Tem certeza, estava mais que claro pra mim."

"Tiago..." Ela disse suplicante. Ouvir ela dizer meu nome de forma tão desesperadamente necessitada de que eu a ouvisse me fez ficar calado e mais uma vez ela me desarmou e não me recuperei rápido o suficiente. Quando dei por mim ela já estava falando.

"Foi pó de mico..." Ela dizia. "Então eu tive que ajudá-lo... Na verdade eu estava tenando fazê-lo colocar a gravata, não tirando como você achou. Ele não sabia que quanto mais se mexesse mais espalharia o pó e pior ficaria. Ele ainda está na enfermaria, se você não acredita em mim, pode ir lá ver." Ela terminou de falar e respirou pesadamente, como se estivesse cansada.

Ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes me pedindo para acreditar nela. E claro que eu acreditei, era o que eu queria ouvir, bem, não exatamente isso, mas no geral era o que eu queria ouvir. E ela me disse, e agora me pedia silenciosamente para acreditar nela. Mas eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Por anos eu me humilhei por ela e levei incontáveis foras. Não ia acontecer de novo, toda aquela situação e a reação inicial dela me pôs uma outra idéia fixa na cabeça. Eu iria esquecer Lily Evans, tirá-la definitivamente da minha cabeça, e também do meu coração. Afinal, por pior que isso fosse eu amava aquela garota.

"Se é o que diz..." Dei de ombros e me virei para ir embora. Ouvi ela suspirar frustrada.

"E a sua capa?" Ela disse nem apenas alto o bastante para que eu ouvisse.

"Você vai precisar mais dela do que eu..." Eu disse por cima do meu ombro e continuei andando, à procura de uma passagem que levasse à torre da Grifinória.

Quando cheguei ela ainda não havia chegado. Me preocupei um pouco e resolvi me esconder para esperá-la. Se ela demorasse demais eu teria que ir atrás dela. Ou voltar para o dormitório. O que me parecesse mais sensato na hora.

Ela não demorou. Chegou pelo buraco do retrato, tirou a capa e ficou um tempo observando o salão comunal, quase como se soubesse que eu estava ali. Senti meus músculos se contraírem quando o olhar dela parou ao lado do lugar em que eu me escondia. Mas ela suspirou longamente e eu pude jurar ouvir o som de um choro baixinho antes de ela subir as escadas pro dormitório feminino.

'Não, Tiago. Ela não estava chorando. E mesmo que estivesse não seria por você.'

Subi para o dormitório cansado. Ouvia os roncos guinchados de Pedro, que aliás, havia sumido pelo dia inteiro. Os roncos pesados de Sirius que murmurava algo como 'Eu sei o que eu quero, sei sim, que droga Marlene...' Revirei os olhos sorrindo com o sonho do meu amigo. Sabia que ele se enveredava por um caminho perigoso.

Quando dei por mim, Lupin estava sentando em sua cama me observando.

"Ela foi atrás de você?"

"Sim."

"Ouviu ela?"

"Ouvi."

"E então?"

"Acreditei... Mas eu preciso esquecer dela, Aluado... Preciso..." Eu disse e fechei o cortinado ao meu redor, não queria ouvir mais conselhos amorosos do Remus.

Se ele sabia? Claro que sabia... Ele sabe mais sobre os amigos dele do que nós mesmos poderíamos saber. Eu me atreveria a dizer que ele descobriu que eu a amava antes que eu mesmo me desse conta disso. Suspirei e fechei os olhos. "Eu tenho que esquecer... eu vou." murmurei comigo mesmo antes de pegar no sono. 


	6. Chapter 6

Eu tenho que admitir, estava bastante preocupado com Tiago. Mesmo depois de ter conversado com a Lily, ele ainda estava se enfiando cada vez mais na pesquisa e menos em comidas, brincadeiras e outras Marotices. Provavelmente também por que ele e Sirius ainda não haviam se entendido. Além ele estava convencido a tirar a Lily da cabeça. Pobre Pontas, ainda não havia se dado conta que ele e a Lily ainda vão casar e ter muitos filhinhos chamados Debbie, Timmy e Mandy. Tá certo que muito provavelmente os dois me matariam se ouvissem isso, mas realmente, eu continuo achando isso. 

"Você não vai comer, Pontas?" Eu disse entrando na sala precisa.

"Não estou com fome. Nem vontade de descer para o salão." Ele disse sem sair de trás de um dos maravilhosos volumes dos Potter.

"Eu sabia que você iria dizer isto. Então eu me encarreguei de trazer uns bolinhos de caldeirão, um pedaço da torta de carne do jantar e um suco de abóbora." Retirei toda a comida que trouxa para Tiago de debaixo da capa.

"Valeu." Ele sorriu e largou o livro para comer.

"Sabe, essa sua idéia ridícula de evitar a Lily e o Sirius ainda vai te matar. E eu falo literalmente, Tiago."

"Eu não estou com ânimo de olhar para eles novamente. Se eu ver o Sirius, nós vamos brigar de novo e se eu ver a Lily, vou acabar chamando ela para sair." Ele pareceu hesitar antes de falar. "Como ela está?"

"Não me parece muito bem. Quer dizer, você sabe como a Lily é... Fica tentando se fazer de forte e tudo o mais, mas eu juro pra você que ontem eu peguei ela limpando os olhos no salão comunal antes de ir dormir."

"Ela estava chorando?" Ele disse enchendo a boca com um pedaço da torta de carne, mostrando como estava com fome.

"Que tal se você decesse um pouco mais cedo hoje? Ia ver como as coisas estão. E acredite, não estão nada normais."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago e eu fomos direto ao salão comunal e eu devo dizer que a careta que Tiago fez era prositivamente divertida. O salão nunca estivera tão silencioso e vazio. Provavelmente por conta do racha entre os inseparáveis setimanistas. Digo, entre nós, os marotos, e o grupo das meninas. Sim, já que por algum motivo, Lily, Marlene, Andie e Alice não estavam mais conversando entre si. Aparentemente havia chegado a semana do "brigue com seus melhores amigos".

"O que aconteceu?" Tiago me perguntou ao ver que as garotas estavam cada um em um canto (apesar de círculos não terem cantos), Sirius no meio do Salão e Pedrinho aparentemente desaparecido.

"Ninguém sabe, e isto está afetando todos os Grifinórios. Eu sempre soube que nós éramos algum tipo de influência para os mais novos. Mas nem tanto. Eles estão subindo sempre mais cedo, e realmente dormindo."

Ao perceberem nossa presença, todos levantaram os olhares. Todos eram apenas as garotas e Sirius, como eu já disse, os restante dos alunos fugia do Salão. Sirius tossiu desconfortável e foi o primeiro a falar.

"Andie, você pode pedir pra Alice, pedir pra Marlene perguntar pro Remus o que o Potter está fazendo aqui?"

"Certo..." A prima de Sirius resmungou. "Alice... Pede pra Len... Marlene perguntar pro Remus o que o Potter está fazendo aqui?"

"Lene, pergunta pro Remus o que o Potter está fazendo aqui?" Alice disse voltando à sua leitura.

Marlene por sua vez se levantou e foi até nós. Ela me olhou severamente e disse num tom grave.

"Remus, o que o Potter está fazendo aqui?" Eu até havia aberto a boca para responder, mas Tiago me interrompeu.

"Que palhaçada é essa?"

"Sirius, pede pra Andromeda pedir pra Alice, pedir pra Marlene, pedir pro Remus explicar tudo pro seu amigo?" Lily disse sem tirar os dos pergaminhos onde lia suas anotações para os testes de Poções.

"Ah, qual é, Lily! Por que você mesma não me explica?"

"Remus, diz pra ele que eu não falo com ele?" Ela fechou os pergaminhos e me encarou.

"Eu... Er... Tiago, a Lily..." Eu comecei, mas fui interompido.

"Eu ouvi, Remus... Eu tenho ouvidos."

"Se ouviu deveria entender que estávamos muito bem até você chegar." Lily agora estava de pé nos encarando de um modo que eu praticamente via as chamas saírem dos olhos dela. "Guarde isso, Potter. Tudo fica bem quando você não está no meio."

"Eu não estou vendo as coisas do mesmo modo que você, Evans." O tom que Tiago usou fez até mesmo Lily dar um passo para trás de susto. "O que eu estou vendo é um bando de amigos, que não estão se falando e agindo como idiotas. E podem me incluir no meio."

"Pelo menos ele admite que é um idiota." Sirius disse no seu melhor tom sarcástico. Nesse ponto eu pude jurar que Tiago iria bufar e avançar para cima do Almofadinhas. Mas graças à Merlim não foi bem assim.

"É, talvez eu seja mesmo. E é por isso que eu eu devo desculpas à você, Sirius. Eu deveria saber que seus encontros noturnos eram mais importantes que seus amigos." Tiago disse de uma maneira que quase maquinal.

"Eu não acredito nisso." A voz de Marlene se fez ouvir, quase como um riso. "Eu esperava um pouco mais de você, Sirius. Brigar com um amigo por que ele atrapalhou seu encontro com uma garota, ou pelo menos eu espero que tenha sido com uma. Realmente deprimente."

"Não se meta, Marlene. Não foi exatamente assim. Tiago aqui está obcecado pelo maldito mapa! E ainda por cima mandou o Pedro nos espionar." Sirius se levantou.

"'Nos' espionar? Como em 'eu e você'?" Marlene voltou a falar, sem esconder o escárnio na voz. Só então eu percebi o motivo da briga dos dois e por que ela passara tanto tempo andando comigo e o Pontas. Ela estava com ciúmes. Eu segurei um sorriso e voltei a me concentrar na briga. "Não entendo isso, por que não teria como. Afinal, tudo que nós fazemos, fazemos na frente dos outros. Não é como se tivéssemos alguma coisa a esconder."

"Mas o Tiago acha que temos! E não venha falar como se a culpa de você, de repente, não querer mais me ver pela frente fosse minha!"

"Então, você já sabia o que queria?" Ela cruzou os braços, encarando Sirius que não disse uma palavra. "Neste caso, a culpa é sua, por que como eu disse, o Tiago sabe o que quer!" Tiago me lançou um olhar confuso neste momento.

"E daí! Só por isso você acha que ele é perfeito?" Opa, foi impressão minha ou havia um tom de ciúmes na voz do meu caro amigo?

"Eu não... Não acho o Tiago perfeito. Só acho que você poderia ser um pouco mais como ele..." Marlene disse e corou furiosamente. Felizmente para ela, eu acho, Sirius pareceu não entender.

"E por que isso te incomoda tanto?" O tom dos dois agora parecia bem menos de briga.

"Não é que me incomoda..." Marlene abaixou a cabeça. "É só que... Bem, você não pode julgar mal os outros pelas boas coisas que eles fazem."

"Isso ainda não explica por que você quer que eu seja mais como o ele." Em que momento da briga Sirius havia se aproximado de Marlene a ponto de poder tocar o ombro dela?

"Olha, esquece que eu disse isso, tá bom?" Ela deu um sorriso. Acho que ela não quer mesmo se declarar para Sirius nestas circunstâncias, especialmente quando ele não entendeu a indireta totalmente direta dela.

"Não foi nada. Ah... Me desculpa tá, Lene. Eu fui um idiota. É um saco não ter você por perto." Hm... Não tenho muita certza se ele imagina o efeito que essas palavras - e o fato que ela representa - vai ter no relacionamento dos dois daqui pra frente. Enfim, foi o que ele disse.

"Hm... É, eu imaginei, você parecia miserável." A garota deu um sorriso, porém não ficou muito tempo em frente à Sirius. Ela se dirigiu a passos firmes para Andrômeda. "Eu acho que te devo desculpas." Disse em voz alta e depois cochichou alguma coisa para Andie, que fez as duas rirem.

"Eu entendo." Andie sorriu e também se levantou, indo até Lily. "Eu tenho a impressão que não fui dura o bastante com você, sua cabeça dura." Ela disse rindo. "Você entende que eu falei foi por amizade, não entende?"

"Eu sei..." Lily resmungou vendo Andie se afastar.

O silêncio que consumia a sala naquele momento era massacrante. E eu falo por mim, afinal, eu era o único que estava de fora de toda aquela babaquice. Bem, eu e a Alice, que também estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio.

Enquanto Sirius, Marlene e Andie aparenetemente estavam refletindo sobre como foram crianças más aqueles dias, as outras atenções, a minha, de Alice e de Tiago estavam totalmente concentradas na ruiva. Afinal, se aquilo era um corrente de desculpas, agora falatava ela se desculpar com Tiago. Não sei exatamente por que. Quero dizer, até onde eu era capaz de entender ele também estava errado. Aliás, todos estavam errados, menos eu, afinal, fui eu quem me esforcei para reunir todos eles de novo.

Sem querer me superestimar, mas eu sou um amigo dos melhores. Quem mais teria saído de colega em colega tentando entener aquelas cabeças ocas e confusas e depois se habilitaria a ficar ali assistindo, caso alguma coisa desse errado? Eu digo uma coisa... O nome é Remus Lupin, definitivamente. Enquanto eu estava perdido em meus devaneios, um barulho alto chamou a atenção de todos.

Era Lily se levantando do lugar onde estava e derrubando a poltrona no processo. Ela lançou um olhar consangido para a poltrona e começou a se aproximar lentamente de Tiago. Nesse ponto todos já estavam observando tudo atentamente e esperando para ver. Eu inclusive me afastei uns passos de Tiago.

"Lily... Evans..." Tiago disse quando ela parou à sua frente. "Eu acho que..." Mas ela o calou com um beijo.

Sim um beijo. Acho que todos estavam com a mesma expressão que Tiago fez momentos antes dela se colocar nas pontas dos pés e juntar os lábios aos dele. Olhos bastante arregalados e boquiabertos. Eu pelo menos estava assim. E depois de passar os olhos pela sala eu confirmei. Era o pensamento de todos.

"Pode me chamar de Lily mesmo." A garota disse antes de subir correndo para o dormitório feminino e deixar um Tiago um tanto confuso para trás.

E me atrevo a dizer, não apenas ele.

----

**N/A:** Sério mesmo... Esse capítulo ficou meio... hm... forçado... E o próximo é do ponto de vista do Peter, então, não esperem muito até o capítulo do Sirius. E sim, antes que perguntem, esse final quis dizer que Tiago e Lily se resolveram xDD


End file.
